Rediscovering Strength
by Usami
Summary: /Sequel to 'Remembering'/ Ever since the accident, Marron had never been the same. Everyone could see how lost he was. But when the heir of Count Katashi captures the other hunters, can he discover himself to save them?


**Rediscovering Strength**

Quietly, Marron slipped past the trees, looking around. Seeing nothing but the forest life, he stepped out of the shadows, his ebony hair sparkling under the light of the sun.

A faint rustle of the leaves, his head snapped to the side. The noise died down. He let out an uneasy sigh. The mage knew that HE was out there. He continued on.

Another rustle. He froze. It was close. That was really close. HE was close. Marron ran.

His footsteps were rivaled in time by another's, meeting his rhythmic pounding on the ground. Looking behind him, there was nothing but the movement of the trees. Of course, that was to be expected. This person was very strong. If he wasn't, could he be the head protector for Big Momma?

The other set of footsteps suddenly stopped. Marron froze again. THAT was never good. There was usually something else involved. Closing his eyes, he listened intently to his surroundings.

A rustle to his right. His eyes shot open, as he pulled an ofuda from his sleeve. Silently, he chanted a spell.

He felt an intense heat nearby. Tossing the ofuda, a great phoenix came forth, countering the blazing inferno. Both exploded in a fiery eruption.

His head snapped upwards, and he jumped out of the way before something hit the ground. He landed a few meters away, then ran in the other direction, closely followed by his attacker.

He felt another blaze of heat, and quickly jumped away. But the explosion knocked him back, as he felt himself connect with a tree before hitting the ground.

Looking up, he quickly pulled out another ward, and a bluish barrier appeared over him as another flaming firestorm collided with it. Beads of sweat trickled down the young mage's pale forehead, disappearing with a quick wipe from the sleeve of his tunic.

"Mille?" he called. "I have to stop."

The Haz-knight appeared in front of him suddenly. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. But I am not sure how much longer I can keep going."

"You're still putting in more energy in your spells than you need to."

"I can't help it."

Milphey-Yu sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I know. That's why we're doing this, remember? Big Momma said that you needed to relearn how to control your magic."

"I. . . . . I know. It's just so hard."

Milphey-Yu sighed. After a few weeks of training the young Glace, he still couldn't reclaim his abilities to their full extent. He couldn't really blame the boy, seeing as how he was still recuperating from amnesia. His friend, Ami, had warned the other hunters that it could take a while before Marron remembered everything. It could even take years.

But that was exactly what Big Momma was afraid of.

He held out his hand, helping the young mage up on his feet. Wiping his tunic clean of any dirt, Marron followed Milphey-Yu back to the Stella Church. He was still unfamiliar with how to get there if he were on his own. Luckily, he had the Haz-knight's help to get back.

And yet, he felt that that was a small piece of the void that he needed to fill.

"Mille?"

He stopped, turning to the young Glace. "Yes?"

"What . . . . . what was I like before? When I was . . . . . me?"

Milphey-Yu blinked in slight surprise. That was the first time Marron had really asked about what he was like when he still had his memories. Until that point, he had never said anything about it. He had even begun to wonder if he wanted to know about what he used to be like.

The Haz-knight pushed back some violet locks. "I'm not sure if I'm the right person for you to ask, Marron. Big Momma asked me to help train you, so you could remember how to control your magic properly. But if you want an answer to your question, I think you'd be better asking Big Momma, or the others. Especially your brother."

"My brother. . . . . ." His golden eyes flickered before dimming again.

Milphey-Yu caught the momentary glint. "Anything wrong?"

"Well. . . . . no. . . . . . I. . . . . ." He sifted uncomfortably.

More confused blinking. He couldn't help but notice the major change in his behavior ever since he hit his head. It was strange. Different.

"Come on, Marron," Milphey-Yu said, breaking an unknown, uncomfortable, silence. "I'm sure Big Momma would like us to return."

The mage nodded, following closely behind. Milphey-Yu glanced over at his shoulder at the boy, then up at the sky, sighing slightly. Everyone noticed the change in Marron ever since the accident. Ever since his memories. . . . . . died. It was rather strange to see the once cool, confident Marron Glace suddenly become so dependant on the others. Of course, there was good reason, seeing as how he needed the others to remember himself. Still, that wasn't a side that many people were used to seeing.

Carrot especially. He seemed to be taking Marron's amnesia the hardest. It appeared as if he had taken on Marron's role as the more responsible one, making sure to take care of his younger brother now more than ever. Everyone was doing their best to help the poor boy, but so far, their efforts have been for naught.

The Haz-knight was aware suddenly that there were no more footsteps behind him. He stopped, turning around to see Marron standing still, staring at something. Curious, he averted his attention to where the mage's seemed to be concentrated on. In a clearing, Carrot and the others were engrossed in their usual activity. Chocolate and Tira were chasing Carrot, Gateau and Éclair were posing their 'Mocha Macho Pose.' Nothing out of the ordinary.

But as he looked at the young Glace, Milphey-Yu couldn't help but notice how Marron's eyes had suddenly become dark with suspicion. The familiar look on his face, when he knew something wasn't right.

"Marron?"

There was no reply. But his golden eyes narrowed, darkening more as his fist clenched tightly.

"Marron!"

Nothing.

"MARRON!"

For the first time since then, the young boy's eyes flickered. They suddenly returned to their normal golden shade, as he blinked rapidly in bewilderment. He turned to Milphey-Yu. "Y-yes?"

"What's the matter? You totally spaced out. Is anything wrong?"

"I. . . . . . . Well. . . . . ." He swiftly looked back at the others, another look of wonder etched in his features. "No. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

Marron nodded. "Yes." But his eyes remained fixed on where the others were. Milphey-Yu once again gazed in the direction where he was looking in, but saw nothing wrong. Shrugging, the Haz-knight fixed the ribbon in his hair and straightened his kimono before walking ahead.

A gentle breeze lifted leaves off the ground, and disappeared, the leaves gently deposited in front of Marron's feet. He held his gaze on the spot he had been fixated on, but when seeing nothing there, he began to walk after Milphey-Yu.

'But there was something there, standing with the others,' he told himself. 'Or rather, there was SOMEONE there with the others.'

* * *

Closing his eyes, he listened as the birds chirped softly in the area around him. So peaceful, so carefree. Placing the book he was reading down on the table, Marron stood, deciding to stretch a little. Wondering where the others were and what they were doing, he decided to go look for them.

Inhaling deeply, he let out a happy sigh. He felt so relaxed, so calm in that serene area. He couldn't explain the pleasant feeling settling inside his soul.

Yet, in the depths of his mind, he knew there was something missing. Something hidden beneath the corridors of his mind. His memories. They were the only obstacle to finally becoming what he was once before.

But did he want to be that way again? He stopped, as he thought about this subject once again. It was strange. A part of him wanted to remember what he was like, but another said that it was better not knowing.

Every time he thought he didn't want to remember again, a voice would contradict the idea. It was his voice of the past, telling him, trying to remind him. But the way he was now was trying to keep it out.

'It's safer this way,' he told himself. 'Somehow, it's safer not remembering.'

'Safer, but leaving you incomplete.'

'True. . . . . But which is better?'

'That is up to you to decide.'

He let out another sigh, a more confused, unsettled sigh. What was he going to do? Should he try to open the barriers to get to his memories? Or was it better leaving them alone and not remembering?

He heard a commotion to his left. There was something going on behind the brush. Could it be the others? Only one way to find out.

Parting the bushes, he peeked out, only to duck as something was thrown right at his head. The ax stuck in the bark of the tree behind him. Surprised, he looked back, only to jump out of the way as his brother leaped over the bush, running. Following close behind him were the Misu sisters, looking rather angry.

Marron stepped into the clearing, his eyes following his brother and the girls. Suddenly, his ears picked up distinct shouting.

"LOOK AT ME!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

Turning around swiftly, his eyes were met by Gateau and Éclair, showing off their 'Mocha Macho Pose.'

"LOOK AT ME!" Gateau yelled again.

"LOOK AT ME!" Éclair copied her older brother.

There was another, terrified, yell, and the younger Glace turned around to see Carrot, still running from Tira and Chocolate. He felt another twitch in his eye. Why did they always have to do this? What was the purpose?

Carrot ran towards him, hiding behind his little brother. Marron heard his heavy panting as he peeked his eyes over his shoulders.

"Brother?" the younger one asked, slightly nervously.

Carrot then finally remembered that Marron was still unused to their usual, or unusual, behavior. It still freaked him out.

That's when he spied Tira and Chocolate head for them both. Somehow, he figured that they forgot, too.

"Tira! Chocolate!" he called out to them. "Wait!"

But they didn't listen to him. Instead, they lunged at the two Glace brothers, knocking them down on the ground.

Marron landed on his side, next to his brother and Chocolate. Tira stood in front of him, only then realizing what Carrot was trying to tell them.

"Marron. . . . . ." the younger Misu whispered.

Chocolate quickly sat up. "We're so sorry Marron!" she said. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, then at his brother, and then at Tira. Physically, he was fine. But this was still too weird. Quickly he stood, looking at them once more, and left.

Carrot's onyx eyes never left the form of his younger brother until the figure was gone completely. Only then did he let out a sad sigh.

"Darling?" Chocolate asked.

He said nothing. He simply got up, dusting off his clothes, and offering a hand to Chocolate. She grasped it, and he helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Carrot?" Tira questioned, her big glasses glimmering with light.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied with a slight smile. But as his eyes focused on the direction his brother had walked away in, the smile disappeared.

"Darling?"

"I just wish I knew what we were doing wrong. We're trying our best to help him revive his memories, but nothing seems to be working."

"That's not our fault," a voice said behind them. The three turned around to see Gateau standing there, looking in the same direction as Carrot had been, his shirt hung casually over his shoulder.

"What do you mean, Gateau?" his sister wondered.

"Like Carrot said, we're trying our best to help him. We're doing what we can. After that, it's up to Marron for the rest."

"But why hasn't he remembered much, then?" Tira asked. "It seems that no matter what we've done, or what we do, nothing's happening."

"Maybe he's still trying to decide if he WANTS to remember."

"Why wouldn't he?" Carrot inquired, slightly angered.

But Gateau shrugged. "If he doesn't remember everything that he is, wouldn't it be easier for him? Not having to worry about what the sorcerer hunters have to deal with, or anything like that. Maybe he feels it's safer if he doesn't know."

Carrot looked at the taller man, then back where Marron had walked away. 'What if he DOESN'T want to remember?' he thought. 'What if he prefers not to? Then, the brother that I used to know. . . . . would be gone forever.'

* * *

'Sorcerer Hunters. . . . .' The name repeated through his mind. 'I understand why we must do what we do . . . . . . . the sorcerers were mistreating and hurting parsoners . . . . . . . . . . but is it right? By killing them, are we becoming no better than the sorcerers ourselves?'

Marron sighed, gazing out the window. The blue sky tainted with blotches of white, brushed by the tips of the trees. Gently the wind guided the strokes of green against the sky, as leaves danced on the ground.

He spied the others, talking and laughing amongst themselves. He felt a longing to join them, but knew there was no point. 'Without my memories, I wouldn't know what they're talking about.'

'Then why do you continue to keep them locked up?'

'I. . . . . . .I don't know. . . . . . . but even if I wanted to unlock all these memories, how would I go about that?'

There was no answer. He sighed again. What could he do?

Gazing out again, he continued to observe the others engaging in their normal activity. He was about to look away, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something against the greenery. It was easily noticeable, as it ran through the forest area. A black horse.

He wouldn't have thought much of it at first. But, as his eyes focused on the animal a little more, they widened.

Riding on the horse was a man.

Quickly, he left his room, running as fast as he could out the door. 'That man,' he thought. 'I have seen him before. But. . . . . . .'

Leaving the Stella Church, he ran through the forest area. Dodging trees here and there, he entered the clearing where the others were.

Carrot was the first to spy his brother, and was about to call him over, but noticed the look on Marron's face. The younger Glace looked about there for a moment, before disappearing behind the trees again. Confused at his brother's behavior, Carrot decided to follow him.

Marron could feel the presence somewhere. He was close. But, where? He paused again, turning his head to the left. Sensing a somewhat distraught feeling, he leaped over the bushes to see what was there.

The black horse bucked up on its hind legs, neighing loudly. The young man grabbed the reigns, pulling the horse back down. The stead threw its head back in protest, but after a while calmed down.

As it did so, Marron was finally able to get a good look at the rider. An eerie chill shivered down his spine. Sitting atop the horse was a tall, burly man, his head covered with dark brown hair. Around his neck, dangled an amulet, carved with what appeared to be ancient writings.

But there was something strange about the man. His brown eyes were glazed over, dull and dim. A certain feeling clung around this person, tugging at Marron's very being. The feeling of depression, of . . . . . . unearthliness.

"Marron," the man said suddenly. Another sensation ran down his body. The voice was so quiet, so empty. It echoed through the forest, as the tips of the trees seemed to sway in response to him.

"How. . . . . how do you know me?" the young mage asked.

But his question went unanswered. "There isn't much time. Please, you must help me."

"H-help you? How?"

"You must save my sister."

His golden eyes filled with confusion. "Y. . . Y-your sister?" he asked.

"Yes. She. . . ." The man's attention turned to the side, and Marron heard his name being called. The stranger turned back to the young Glace. "I must go. But Marron?"

"Yes?"

"Know that not everything is as it appears to be." And, suddenly, before his very eyes, the man was gone.

For some reason, he didn't seem to be surprised. 'He's gone,' he thought to himself. 'Just like the last time he was here.'

The horse nickered softly, bringing him back to this reality. He gently touched the horse's muzzle, and as he did, another feeling of recognition rose to mind.

"Midnight?" he whispered softly. The stallion's ears flickered at the sound of its name.

"Marron?" Both steed and man turned their heads to the voice of Carrot, as he suddenly appeared from out of the bushes.

"Yes, Brother?"

"Is everything okay? I saw you running out here."

"Everything is fine, Brother. . . . . for the most part."

"What do you mean?"

As he was about to elaborate, the horse's ears flickered again, as it tossed its head back and let out an alarmed neigh. The Glace brothers looked at the horse, and then looked up to see what had caused the horse's disturbance.

"Carrot!" Dotta said, flying towards them. "Marron! Big Momma needs you and the other hunters right away!"

She lowered herself to meet their eye level. "Not another mission?" Carrot groaned.

"Yes, Carrot," she answered. "You two must hurry. This is an important mission."

He leaned closer to her, whispering in a low voice, "Is it a good idea for Marron to come along? He's still trying to control his magic."

"Big Momma thinks it might help if he goes," Dotta whispered back. "And besides, she says that it's very important for him to go."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure." Then, to Marron, she said, "Come on. We must go back to the Stella Church. You can bring that horse along, if you want to, Marron, but we must get back now." And she flew off.

Both the Glace brothers walked along after her. "Brother?"

"Yeah, Marron?"

"What were you whispering with Dotta about?"

Carrot stole a glance at his younger brother. "Nothing."

Marron looked at him, not really believing him, but not saying anything more either. But the strange presence he had felt earlier had returned, and he stopped, looking behind him once again.

Carrot paused also. "Marron?"

But the feeling was gone as soon as it came. "It is nothing, Brother." And they both began to walk away from that place.

Looking on after them, stood the man, pushing strands of brown from his eyes. The pendant around his neck reflected an unseen light.

"Please. You must save my sister. And remember that some things are not as they appear to be." And once again, he was gone.

* * *

"Do we have to go on ANOTHER mission!" Carrot complained.

"Yes, Carrot," Big Momma replied. "I have another mission for you to go on." The young man gave a loud groan.

"What is it this time, Big Momma?" Tira asked.

"Another sorcerer to face. This one, however, will be much tougher to fight than the others."

"Really?" Gateau asked with a smirk. "How so? Really strong?"

Big Momma shook her head. "No. Not exactly. But it will still be hard for you to fight with this one."

"What do you mean, Big Momma?" Chocolate asked.

Holding out her hand, a projection of a young girl appeared. The inverted triangle marking on her forehead proved her sorcery inheritance.

"She looks kinda familiar," Carrot commented. The other three agreed.

Marron nodded also, observing the image of the female sorcerer. But, his golden eyes suddenly widened, realizing who she was.

"A-Ami!" The others looked at him.

"No way!" Carrot said, looking back at the projection. "That can't be Ami!"

"She looks so different," Tira commented.

"What happened to her?" Chocolate asked.

"We're unsure," Big Momma replied. "Sometime after you all left her, she began to attack parsoners. We need you to go there and stop her."

"Is there not another way?" Marron asked suddenly. Every pair of eyes settled on him, and he drove away the uncomfortable feeling inside him. "Could we not try talking to her?"

"You're always welcomed to try, young Marron. But sorcerers never seem to listen to reason."

As the image disappeared, many things swarmed through the mage's head. 'Ami? Why? What has happened to you?'

'Please, you must help me. You must save my sister.'

The words echoed through his mind. 'His sister? Was he talking about Ami? Then. . . . could that mean. . . . . he was Akio?'

"Marron?" He was brought back to reality by his brother's voice. "Are you coming with us?"

"Of course, Brother."

"You don't have to, Marron."

"Oh, but that is not true." Gold meet onyx. "I must come."

Carrot looked away. What could he do? Looking at the others, he nodded, and they began to head out.

Big Momma watched the 'children' go, their figures disappearing out the door. When they were gone, her eyes gently closed shut.

"Big Momma?"

She didn't open her eyes as she replied, "Yes, Milphey-Yu?"

"Do you think it safe that Marron went along with them? He doesn't have full control of his magic yet, which puts him in danger already. Plus, he's not as he was before."

"I am aware of that." Her eyes reopened. "But maybe that's just the thing he needs to finally find himself."

"But what if something happens to him?"

Big Momma finally looked at the Haz-knight, before looking up at the ceiling. "That will be something that HE will need to take care of."

* * *

"I hate this stupid forest," Carrot complained, his hands folded behind his head. "We have to walk through this place for the whole day!"

The other three looked over at Marron, who was busy observing their surroundings. On the way back to the Stella Church after defeating Count Katashi, the sorcerer hunters had opted to take a different route home instead of through the forest. It had taken longer to return, but they felt that it was a better way.

'This place. . . . . . .' the mage thought. 'It looks. . . . .familiar.'

Flashback

"GAH!" Carrot screamed into the woods, gripping at his wild hair. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WE'VE BEEN WALKING THROUGH THESE WOODS FOREVER!"

"Darling," Chocolate said, grabbing onto his arm, "we've only been traveling since this morning."

"We've wasted a whole day in this stupid forest! I could've been looking for pretty girls!'

"Darling, there's no need for that. I'm right here!"

"Sister!" Tira said in protest as her older sister snuggled her cheek on Carrot's shoulder.

"Chocolate, get off me!" He struggled to remove the red-haired off his arm. "Hey Marron," he said to his little brother. "How much longer to the next village?"

"Just a few more miles, Brother," the younger Glace replied, pushing strands of his long, dark hair from his face. "We should be able to reach it in the morning."

"MORNING! Why can't we get there now!"

"The sun is setting, Moron," Gateau said, pointing to the blood red orb fading over the horizon. "We'll never get to the next town before it gets dark."

"And we'd get lost if we tried," Tira added.

End Flashback

'We have traveled through this forest before. But there is something else to it. Was it that…?'

There was a quiet crackle under his foot, and as he looked down, Marron saw a piece of paper on the ground. Bending down, he picked up the crumpled, slightly stained paper.

Carrot watched as his brother stood, holding the ofuda ward in his hand. 'Isn't that the ward that I found in the ditch after he disappeared?' the older Glace wondered. 'That's impossible, but. . . . . what else could it be?'

Tira also noticed Marron holding the charm. 'How can that still be here?' she thought. 'It's been at least a month or two since then.'

"Brother?" Marron said, examining the ward. "Have we been here before?"

Carrot swallowed, slightly nervous. Should he tell his brother? Or not? As much as he wanted to protect his little brother from getting hurt in anyway, the older Glace knew what needed to be done in order for Marron to know everything. "You tell me, Marron. Have we been here before?"

"I. . . . I don't know. . . ."

"Think hard, Marron." His onyx eyes seemed to burn through Marron's mind. "Does anything look familiar to you?"

"Well. . . . I. . . . ." Marron inhaled deeply, trying to break down the mental barriers that guarded his memories. "I. . . . . think we passed through here before. . . . on an assignment. . . . . ."

Carrot nodded. "Can you remember what assignment?"

"I. . . . . ."

"Carrot," Tira warned under her breath, "Big Momma told us not to push Marron so hard. He's trying his best to regain his memories as fast as he can."

"I. . . . I know that," Carrot whispered back, looking away rather guiltily. "It's just that…I…"

"What?"

He shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

"Count Katashi," Marron said suddenly. The other hunters looked at him. "Big Momma had given us the assignment to take care of Count Katashi, who was killing people somehow. We. . . . . had passed through this forest."

Carrot's eyes suddenly lit up. "Yes! Yes, that's it exactly! Can you remember anything else?"

Marron looked at his brother, then suddenly looked up at their surroundings. "This area…it was around this area that we had stopped. . . . to take a rest."

That was something that not even the other hunters were aware of. "How could you tell that?" Gateau asked.

"I. . . . I am not sure." His head suddenly shot upwards, looking at the sky. He gasped, his golden eyes widening with fear.

The others, worried about the expression on the younger Glace's face, looked up as well. A huge fireball hurtled towards them, crashing into the ground in front of them.

The excess heat from the blast pushed at their bodies, the flames licked at them. They did their best to shield themselves, as the darkness began to consume their minds.

* * *

Slowly, his golden eyes fluttered open. Groaning, he sat up. In the sky, the red orb of the sun was beginning to fade along the horizon, tainting the sky with streaks of pink, orange, and purple. Even the once white clouds were brushed with color.

Only then did he remember. Where were the others? He didn't see them at all.

Slowly, he stood, dusting his robes off. The others were no where in sight. Worry and fear rose up within him. Where were they? Where could they be?

There was a faint rustle nearby. He blinked. Could it be one of them? He wasn't sure. Deciding to keep low, just in case, he peered out over the bushes to see what was going on.

"Damn, that blast sent them all over the place, didn't it?" a man asked his companions, dragging a limp body over.

"Yeah," another answered, holding another body in his arms.

"I don't understand why she's doing something like this in the first place," the third said, holding yet another body. "Ami never used to be this way before."

The other two nodded in agreement. Suddenly, more rustling, and another figure appeared, another unconscious body hanging lifelessly over his shoulder.

"It's about time you got here," the first one said. "Even I got here before you, and I had to find this big guy."

"Sorry, sorry," the last one said. "They were really spread out, ya know? And finding this guy wasn't easy."

Marron watched the men with curious eyes. The current man, in his free hand, held a sword. 'My brother's sword!' he realized suddenly. 'Then, that must mean. . . . . Brother and the others. . . . .'

"What about the other hunter?" the one dragging Gateau's body asked. "Isn't there one more?"

"I think there is," the one carrying Tira said. "But I thought Ami said to leave him."

"Who knows?" the one carrying Chocolate said. "But if we screw up, you know what

Ami's gonna do to us."

"Speaking of which," the one carrying Carrot said, "we have to get back to the mansion. Ami is waiting for us."

There was a slight sound, and Marron turned his eyes towards a carriage that was beginning to come into view. As the carriage slowed to a stop, the window curtain pulled back, revealing the face of a young girl.

Marron gasped. 'Ami!'

"What is taking you boys so long?" she asked, her voice dripping with angry venom.

"We. . . we're sorry, Lady Ami!" all four men said.

"You better be. Now come along. There is much we must do. Bring the prisoners along."

"Lady Ami?" one said suddenly.

"What!" she snapped at him.

Marron blinked in surprise and confusion. No longer did Ami's voice hold the comfort and friendliness it had that he remembered. Instead, it had been replaced with a cold, cruel tone. 'Ami, what's wrong with you?'

"I. . . . it's just that. . . . . isn't there one more hunter out there? Shouldn't we be looking for him too?"

A sadistic smirk appeared on Ami's face. "No, leave him. I have a feeling that Marron will come to us, eventually. We'll just have to wait for him."

As she said those words, her eyes seemed to be focused on where he was hiding. The young mage took in a breath. 'Does she know I am here?' he wondered. 'It is impossible, and yet. . . . .' Her eyes seemed to be daring him to follow, to try and rescue the others.

She then looked away, looking at her henchmen. "Besides," she added with a snide expression, "I have something. . . . . SPECIAL. . . . . in store for Marron. That is, if he's brave enough to save his brother and friends."

The carriage began to pull away, and her henchmen followed her, bringing the bodies of his brother and friends back to her mansion.

He suddenly had the urge to get up and follow them, but a sense of fear suppressed him from doing so.

'I must save them!' part of him thought.

'But how? What can I do?' the other part of him thought.

'Whatever it takes, I must save them.'

'Ami is expecting that, and she has planned that already.'

'It matters not. I can't just abandon them.'

'But if something were to happen to me, how would they be able to get free?'

Marron sank to his knees, staring at the ground. His fear had won. He couldn't go. What was he going to do? His friends, his brother. . . . . . His golden eyes clenched shut, as a feeling of disgust welled up within. Disgust for letting his fear control him. But what could he do? Ami wanted him to come, and was expecting it. If he failed, his friends and brother couldn't be saved anyway.

'Brother,' he thought. 'Forgive me. I'm not the way I was. I. . . . . I can't save you, or the others. I'm sorry.'

* * *

Groaning, Carrot slowly lifted his head, opening his eyes. 'Where am I?" he wondered, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. As he tried to move, he gasped when he found that he couldn't.

Looking around, he discovered Tira, Chocolate, and Gateau there too, their wrists bounded with manacles. Looking up, he discovered manacles trapping his own wrists, pinning him to the wall.

Suddenly, realization struck him, as fear and worry clouded his mind and soul. 'Where's Marron?'

There were groans on his left and right, as Tira and Chocolate slowly came to. Another groan as Gateau awoke also. "Ugh," he said. "That wasn't nice."

Carrot couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"What happened?" Chocolate asked suddenly.

"Where are we?" Tira wondered.

"The last thing I remember," Carrot answered, thoughtfully, "was that a giant fireball hit the ground in front of us. Then everything went dark."

"Then we ended up here," Tira finished.

"But, where is here, exactly?"

"I don't know, Chocolate," the older Glace said. "I just hope Marron is okay. . . ."

Gateau looked up, examining the bonds around his wrists. He smirked. "What are these supposed to be?" he asked, not really wanting an answer. "These are nothing when it comes to my muscles." He began to pull on them, trying to break them off.

Carrot screamed as electricity shot out from his own cuffs, wrapping around him a strangling hold. They pulled at him, trying to tear him in two, and he wasn't the only one. Tira and Chocolate engulfed by the voltage from their own shackles.

Gateau stopped trying to break free from his bondage, his eyes large with panic, and as he did, the electrical currents died. The three gasped for breath, their bodies trembling with pain.

"I wouldn't do that again, Gateau," a cold, mocking voice said suddenly. "The results will be the same." The sorcerer hunters' attention was turned in front of them, and from the darkness, a figure revealed herself.

Four pairs of eyes widened. "Ami!"

She chuckled derisively. "Surprised? I suppose you should be. I was very weak when you saw me last, wasn't I?"

She approached Carrot, reaching up to touch the manacles. "Lovely device, isn't it? These manacles were produced especially for you sorcerer hunters. Every time anyone of you tries to break them, or find any way of opening them without the key, there's a special little feedback to the others. If you do manage to break them. . . . . Well, you would have no one to save, really."

"Why are you doing this!" Carrot demanded. "What's wrong with you!"

Ami looked at him, her eyes narrowing with pure hate and disgust. Carrot stared back at her with unnerving calm, not revealing anything else that he felt, if he felt it. The others noticed how Carrot's eyes were very similar to the way Marron's used to be; secretive, calm, dark.

Suddenly, the girl smirked, as her hand trailed down and gently placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes widened with shock as her lips locked with his in a kiss, gently at first, then more passionately, holding his face so he couldn't turn away.

Carrot didn't know what to do. Maybe a while ago, he wouldn't have minded being kissed by Ami. Actually, he would have enjoyed it. But now. . . . . this wasn't the same person that they had left behind. He whimpered in slight protest.

She finally pulled away from him, staring at him with a cruel smile on her lips. "What's wrong, Carrot? I thought you would have like that. That's what you wanted from me when we first met, isn't it? That, and more?"

"That was before you changed. What happened to you! You weren't like this before!"

"People change, Carrot," she responded, turning to walk away. "Get over it." And she began to leave.

But she stopped suddenly, turning her head to face the others. "Oh, and by the way, you all don't have to worry about Marron. He's still in the forest."

Carrot blinked. "What?"

"I had you all brought back here, but specifically told my servants to leave him alone. And if he wants to die, then he'll try to rescue you all. Then he'll fall right into my trap." A sinister chuckle was ripped from her throat as she disappeared into the darkness.

"If Marron comes here," Chocolate said, "then she'll kill him."

"But he's not the same as before," Tira reminded her older sister. "Maybe he'll decide not to save us."

"No," Carrot said. "Even if Marron isn't as he used to be, I know he won't leave us here. I just know it. And by then, I hope that he'll have his full memory back, because he'll need to."

"Oh. Carrot, that reminds me. What you were saying earlier, about why you wanted Marron to get his memory back so badly?"

He nodded. "I want him to remember everything, because. . . . . ."

"Because what?"

"I. . . . . . . I miss him. I miss. . . . . . the way he used to be. When he was so calm and coolheaded."

Gateau scoffed. "Because he would always get you out of trouble?"

Carrot chuckled sadly, shaking his head. "You would think that, wouldn't you? But no, that's not it. I miss the way Marron used to be, because he wasn't hurting inside."

Silence covered them.

"Tira, Chocolate, do you remember when we were little, and other boys used to hurt Marron to try and make him cry, and I would chase them away and beat them up?"

The two Misu sisters nodded.

"Well, it's happening again to my brother, and it's worse this time, because what's hurting Marron is something that I can't help him with. I can try my best, but everything is up to him.

"But, if you ever get a chance to really look in his eyes, you can see so much. . . . .so much pain inside. I know it hurts him. It hurts me, too, to see him look so lost and confused, knowing that there is nothing that I can do to help him. The way he was before, he was fine, and he knew what he was doing. He was so confident about himself. But now. . . . . . . he's not even sure if he can really handle his own abilities.

"I guess, to answer your question, Tira, I just miss my little brother."

* * *

Marron sighed sadly, his head and back resting against the trunk of the tree. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his arms pulling them closer to his body. He kept his eyes closed in an attempt to keep the tears locked inside. Part of him felt disgusted with himself for allowing tears to even form, while another part of him just wanted to let them all out.

'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself. 'What can I do? I couldn't possibly save my brother and the others. I can't. My magic, my abilities, myself. . . . . . I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do. I. . . . . am useless. . . . . .'

"Marron?" a voice called to him. A strange, familiar voice. His eyes snapped open, and focused on a strange woman standing there in front of him. A chill slithered down his spine, and yet it wasn't unpleasant. Her long, ebony hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail with a pink ribbon. She wore a simple dress, and an amulet around her neck. A familiar-looking amulet, but at the moment, Marron didn't notice it.

The mage sprang to his feet. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

The woman kept the smile on her lips, yet her eyes seemed to dim with sadness. "That is irrelevant for now," she said, her voice soft and warm-sounding. "Right now, you must save your brother and the others."

He blinked. "How can I do that?" he asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You must trust in yourself, young Marron. That is the only way to defeat any sorcerer."

"I can't! Don't you understand! I'm not the same as I was before! I don't know what the others thought of me before, nor what they expect of me now. But what does that matter! I. . . . I'm. . . . ."

"Afraid?" she suggested.

Marron looked at her, his golden eyes flickering lightly, before he looked down at the ground.

The woman sighed, walking up to the young Glace. Placing a finger under his chin, she gently lifted his head so that their eyes were locked with each others. "Marron, it's alright to feel afraid, especially in times like this. But you mustn't let your fear control your life. Like everything else you must do, this is just an obstacle that you must overcome in order to move on. You've lost your memory, yes, but that doesn't mean that you aren't you. You will always be Marron Glace, no matter how you act. It's just a matter of discovering yourself." A soft smile graced her lips.

Marron felt his heart racing, staring into this woman's eyes. 'Her eyes. . . . . . They are so familiar. . . . . Can it be. . . . . .? No, that is impossible, and yet. . . . . . . . this feeling. . . . . . . . It can only be. . . . . . .'

His voice was trapped in his throat, but somehow, he managed to gasp it out. "M. . . . . . M-mother?"

Her eyes brightened as her smile deepened. He knew it was her. And this time, no part of his soul protested as a single tear slid down his cheek. Gently, lightly, Apricot wiped it away with her finger.

"Mother!" He embraced her tightly, crying into her shoulder. He couldn't help it. It hurt so much. He let it all out, as silent tears tainted his pale cheeks, tainting her dress.

She said nothing as her son cried. She simply held him, allowing him to. It had been so long since she was able to hold him close to her like this. She knew it wasn't fair that she had been taken from Marron's life when he was so young, but there was nothing either one could have done about it. For now, she was just happy to be able to see her youngest son once more, despite the circumstances.

Moments passed before Marron finally calmed down. Tenderly, Apricot wiped away the rest of his tears. "Oh, my son, you've grown so much. I can't believe how you've matured so much."

He looked up at her. "I'm not that way anymore, Mother. I'm different now."

She detected a hint of sadness in his voice. "You're not different, Marron. You used to be this way when you were little."

"I did?"

"Well, of course you did. Do you really think people were born brave? They had to develop it. For some, that development takes longer than others."

"But what will I do now? I know that I must rescue Brother and the others, but what if…?"

She placed a slender finger on his lips, quieting him. "It will never work if you doubt yourself, my son. You must learn to have faith in yourself, just as the others have faith in you. They have never given up the hope that you will regain your memory, even when it seems that you will never know."

"But what if I never do?"

"That will only happen if you believe that will happen. The others are trying to help you remember, but you must try your best to remember. Even if it seems you do not want to know about your past, you must. Do you understand?"

Marron nodded slowly, then looked down. That's when he noticed. "May I ask you a question, Mother?"

"Of course, Marron."

"What is this?" he asked, picking up the charm around her neck.

Gently, she took it from him. "This is a special amulet that lets those of us in the spirit realm to return to the realm of the living. In order for us to return, we must wear this amulet."

"But, Mother, there are many spirits in this realm that do not possess that amulet." He decided not to wonder how or why he knew that.

"Yes, but those spirits have never left this plane before. They had been bound to this plane by some regret that they have in the living world. Those of us who have moved on to the realm of the dead, such as myself, must wear an amulet in order to return. It is like a key to transport us from the spirit world to the world of the living. But the amulet is only used in special cases, such as to help a loved one in a real time of need when there is no one else."

Marron nodded. "Ami's brother, Akio, had come from the spirit realm, wearing that amulet, asking us to help Ami."

"Yes," Apricot said, "he did. And he warned you that things are not as they seem to be, did he not?"

"He did, but I don't understand what he meant."

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry Marron, but you must figure that one on your own."

"I understand, Mother. You have already helped me out in so many ways, and I could never thank you enough."

She placed a loving kiss on his forehead. "You're very welcome, my son. I pray you will find peace somehow, no matter what you end up deciding. And good luck." Her amulet began to emit a strange light, and before his very eyes, Apricot was gone.

* * *

Carrot yawned, leaning his head against the wall. Not like he had anything else to do. Shuffling around a bit, he let out an agitated sigh. "I don't think I can feel my arms anymore," he complained.

"Can any of us feel our arms?" Tira retorted.

"I know I can't," Chocolate said.

"How long have we been here?" Gateau wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Carrot answered. "But I am really bored. It would be nice if. . . . . ."

"Carrot!" Tira said. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"What? I need to lighten the mood. Beside, I could go for chasing a girl right now."

"Carrot!"

"Darling!"

"Well, it would better than being in here."

Gateau rolled his eyes as Tira and Chocolate attempted to kick Carrot. He could feel a tingle coming from his manacles. "You guys, I really don't think you should be doing that."

"Yeah," Carrot said. "The cuffs, remember?"

"You're struggling just as much as we are, Darling."

"Only because you guys are trying to kill me, even if you're hands are tied up."

"That's because you're being your usual self," Tira replied.

Gateau was about to interrupt their conversation, when the creak of a door averted his attention. Soft footsteps were heard, and all noise among the hunters stopped. They were aware of a presence amidst the shadows.

A silhouetted appeared in front of them. Carrot's eyes widened. "Marron?"

The young mage stepped into the light. "Are you all alright?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice to a low whisper.

"We're fine," Tira said. "But you're in danger here, Marron."

"Ami was planning that you would come rescue us," Gateau said. "She's waiting for you."

"I'm aware of that. That's why we must hurry."

"But we can't get out anyway," Chocolate told him. "Without the key, even if one of us were to get free, the others wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Ami rigged these shackles," Carrot replied. "If one of us tries to break them, or gets free without the key, the others will get electrocuted."

"That's right, Carrot," a cold voice said, as Ami stepped out of the shadows. She chuckled softly as she observed the surprise on each hunters face. Then, her cold, emerald eyes rested on the young Glace. "So, Marron, you finally decided to join us."

Marron took a step back, a nervous bead of sweat rolling down his face. "Ami, what's happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

She shrugged slightly, the vindictive grin never leaving her face. "For amusement, I suppose. I don't know. Maybe I just like seeing people suffer."

"That's not the Ami I knew."

"The Ami you knew is no more!" Black energy surrounded her, spreading out around her. Pulling a charm from his pocket, it glowed a light blue light. Her black aura shot towards him, but the barrier he created withstood the attack. Ami simply laughed derisively. "How long can you keep that up, Marron? Can you handle that? You won't be able to defend forever. Sooner or later, you will have to attack me."

"She's right, Marron," Carrot said. "The only way to beat her is to attack."

Marron gave a sideway glance to his older brother, before turning back to look at the young sorceress. The inverted triangle on her forehead, the mark of a sorcerer. Even if she was different than before, she was still Ami. She had cared for him when she was injured. Even if she was trying to kill him now, he could never bring himself to hurt her.

There was a glimmer in his eyes, and he caught sight of something dangling around the young sorceress's neck.

An amulet.

'How can that be?' he wondered. 'That is the same amulet that Akio and my mother were wearing when I saw them. So how can she be wearing one? Is she. . . . . . No, I would have been able to sense different something about her. Unless. . . . . . .' Akio's words echoed in his mind: "Remember that some things are not as they appear to be." Pulling out another ofuda, he held it up to one of his eyes.

The charm suddenly became clear, and Marron inhaled sharply. He couldn't believe what he saw. Ami wasn't even conscious. Her eyes, her real eyes, were blank and devoid of anything. But behind her was Count Katashi, who was wearing the amulet. 'He is controlling her! But how?'

"Give it up, Marron," he heard two people say. One of the voices was Count Katashi's voice, saying what he wanted the others to hear. The other voice was Ami's, which was the only voice that everyone heard. "You can't keep that up forever."

Marron smirked. "Neither can you. . . . . . Count Katashi."

Caught in surprise, 'Ami' ceased the attack, giving Marron a chance to pull another ward. He tossed it through the air, and as soon as it contacted with her forehead, it glowed brightly, and she screamed in pain as something black exited her body, dissipating in the atmosphere.

Walking over to the unconscious Ami, Marron bent down, checking her pulse. Normal. Her eyes were closed as her chest gently rose and fell. Around her neck was a chain, and as he pulled it out, he found a key.

Unhooking the chain, he pulled the key out and went over to where his brother and the others were still chained up. He went to his brother, unlocking the first manacle.

"What were you saying Marron?" Carrot asked, as his little brother unlocked the second one. When he was free, he began to message his wrists. "About Count Katashi?"

Handing his brother the key, he went back to the lifeless girl, gently supporting her head. "Count Katashi was here, controlling Ami."

"How do you know that?" Chocolate asked.

"I saw him, controlling her body, using her voice to fool us. None of the actions she was accused of was because of her. It was Count Katashi's fault."

"But how did you even figure that she was being possessed?" Gateau wondered.

He didn't answer. He simply tended to Ami, trying to wake her up.

As soon as she was free, Chocolate latched onto Carrot's arm. "Darling!" she exclaimed.

"GET OFF ME, CHOCOLATE!"

Tira was about to chastise the both of them, but suddenly noticed a strange shadow looming over Marron. It hovered there for a minute, then began to advance towards the mage.

She gasped as she finally realized what the shadow was, and what it was planning on doing. "Marron! Look out!"

But he turned around too late. The shadow entered him, filling his soul. He screamed in pain as the last of the shadow disappeared inside his body. He fell back limply.

"Marron!" Carrot said, running over to his brother. Tira and Chocolate were right behind him, as Gateau broke his own bonds before joining the others.

Carrot gently picked up his brother, supporting his head. "Marron? Marron?" he said. There was no response. The younger Glace could only lie there, staring out with dead man's eyes, blank and empty. The amulet rested against his chest.

"Marron. . . . . . ."

* * *

"Urgh. . . . . . . . ." he groaned, picking himself off the floor. Shaking his head to dispel the dizziness, his eyes opened, blurring at first, the focusing on his surroundings.

Slowly, he got to his feet. "Where am I?" he said aloud, his voice echoing in the darkness. It was so dark around him, with an occasional flash of light somewhere.

"Where are you?" a familiar voice said suddenly. Marron sharply turned around to see Count Katashi standing there. "Don't you realize your environment?"

Unsure, he shook his head.

"This is the chambers of your mind. See, as you have seen with Ami, a spirit can control the bodies of the living, but only after defeating their souls."

"Then, Ami. . . . . ."

"Ami is still alive, but her soul is weakened, as yours will be when I am finished with you. Then I will control your body and your magic."

Marron growled. "That won't happen, Count Katashi."

The sorcerer scoffed. "On the contrary, Marron, I still have my magic, while you don't have the ofuda wards that you rely on. What are you going to do?"

The mage gasped as another aura spread out from within the count. Forming an attack, he shot it out from his hand towards Marron.

Not knowing what else to do, Marron held his arms in front of him as an attempt to protect himself. Suddenly, a blue barrier appeared, dispersing the attack. He blinked in surprise.

Count Katashi smirked. "So, you DO know how to use your magic without the use of ofuda wards. But, you still don't have a good handle on your magic do you? If Ami, who could actually control her magic, couldn't beat me, how could you?"

* * *

"He's not even breathing," Gateau said.

"Do. . . . .Do you think he's. . . . ." Chocolate said.

"No!" Carrot said. "He's not! He. . . . .he can't be. . . . . . ."

The younger Misu placed a hand on Carrot's shoulder. "Carrot, if Marron is, then. . . . . ."

"No! He's not dead! I know it! He can't be!"

A tear landed on the younger Glace's forehead. "Marron," Carrot whispered. "Please, if you can hear me. . . . . . . You can't leave us. We need you, Marron. Please come back to us."

* * *

A cry was ripped out from the mage's throat as he hit something behind him. He slid to the ground, rubbing his head in pain.

"Face it, Marron, you can't beat me."

The mage glared at the count. 'What if he's right?' he thought. 'What if I'm unable to beat him? Then, he'll be able to control my body, and my magic. Then the others. . . . .'

_You can't leave us. We need you, Marron. Please come back to us._

Marron's eyes widened. 'Brother. . . . . .' Slowly, he got to his feet. 'I can't give up. I must do what I can to make sure Count Katashi is defeated.'

Count Katashi chuckled. "So, you still have some fight in you after all. Well, this will prove quite a challenge. However. . . . ." A black energy formed in his hand. ". . . . I enjoy a challenge."

"You better enjoy it while you can, Katashi," Marron spat. "This will be your last."

"Oh, Marron, if only you know what you're up against."

"Oh, but I do, Katashi. I really do."

The smile on the count's face disappeared, and was replaced with a scowl. A blue aura spread around Marron, rivaling Count Katashi's. Both energies flew at each other, colliding in a swirl of light. It was a battle of magic, as each tried to gain the advantage over their opponent.

The black began to override the blue, as Marron felt himself weakening once again. 'I still don't have proper control over my magic. I'm still using too much.'

As Count Katashi's magic pushed more of his back, Marron knew he couldn't keep this up. Biting his lip, he knew that if he didn't move, the count's magic would completely overcome him.

As quick as he could, he jumped out of the way as the black magic overrode his completely. He moved just in time, and it flew past him, hitting the area behind him. They both let out a surprised cry escape as the blackness where the magic had hit began to crack. The crack grew, spreading out to the rest of the black dome.

Suddenly, the darkness shattered like glass into thousands of pieces, dissolving into the swirling mound of color that was revealed by the dome. A strange feeling began to spread throughout his soul, consuming him, covering him, reuniting with him.

His eyes suddenly shot open, and Count Katashi noted the difference in the mage.

"Count Katashi," Marron said, his voice low with confidence and anger, "you have been defeated before for your crimes, and you will be defeated once again."

"There is something different about you. . . . . ."

A slight smirk spread across his lips again. "Let's just say that I have a new insight about myself."

"Then. . . . . .that must mean. . . . . . .!"

"Count Katashi, it is time to finish this!"

* * *

So much time has passed, and there was still no response from Marron. Carrot was beginning to worry. What was going on? What was going to happen? He looked down at Marron, who still looked at him with his blank stare.

The others were getting nervous also. What could they do? They were really worried about the young Glace.

Carrot tenderly stroked his younger brother's pale cheek. He clenched his eyes tightly, trying so hard not to imagine what would happen if he lost his little brother. Unknown to him, a dark shadow began to seep out of Marron.

The mage blinked suddenly, his eyes returning to normal. Looking up at his brother, he felt his brother's hand resting on his cheek. The others were all too preoccupied to notice that he was awake. Gently, he placed his own hand over his brother's.

Carrot eyes snapped open, looking down at his little brother. He inhaled sharply as he saw that Marron was staring right back at him. "Marron?"

"Brother. . . . . ."

The others' attention was drawn to the tired voice of the young Glace, as he slowly sat up.

That was when Carrot noticed something in Marron's eyes. They were different, and yet very familiar. No longer did they seem lost or afraid of anything. Now, somehow, they seemed to hold a sense of calm and secrecy. 'Can it be?' he wondered.

"Marron," he said, silently praying and his heart filled with hope, "did. . . . . . are you…?"

The younger simply looked at him, a smile on his face. He replied with a slight nod.

A wide grin appeared on Carrot's face, as his eyes brightened. His brother was back. Unable to control himself, he wrapped his arms around his little brother, pulling him into a fierce hug. He wasn't a bit surprised when Marron returned the gesture.

The others obviously didn't understand what was going on, but no words were said.

Finally, Marron pulled away, his eyes darkening as his face became etched with an eerie seriousness. "Brother, we mustn't celebrate too soon. Count Katashi must still be stopped."

"You mean he's still here?" Gateau asked.

Marron looked at him, then nodded. "I was unable to defeat him when he and I were battling in my mind. He escaped, and is lurking around here somewhere."

"You two were battling?" Chocolate asked.

"In your mind?" Tira said. "How could that be?"

"Everything will be explained later, Tira, however. . . . ." He stopped suddenly, letting that sentence hang in the air. His head turned from one side to another. The other hunters watched him curiously.

Suddenly, he looked straight past his brother, and gasped. "Look out!" he said, pushing his brother away from him, just as Count Katashi rammed into him.

"Marron!" Carrot called out.

Marron struggled in the sorcerer's grip as he picked up speed, zooming across the room. As they continued to go straight, Marron looked behind him to see the wall. He knew what the count was going to do.

Still holding the mage, Count Katashi headed for the wall, finally smashing the young man into it. A huge dent in the stone was made on impact. Marron let out a cry of intense pain upon impact, and as he continued to push the mage into the wall, painful screams ripped from his throat.

Finally, Count Katashi formed a black energy sphere, and pressed it into the mage's stomach, jumping into the air as it exploded.

"MARRON!"

Count Katashi landed several yards away from them. The smoke cleared, and saw the young Glace still pressed into the wall, panting heavily.

The count chuckled as the others ran to their fellow hunter, their friend. "Do you understand now, Marron?" he asked. "Nothing you can do can beat me. Since I died once, there is nothing I can't do in this mortal plane."

The others glared at Count Katashi, but were very surprised when Marron spoke. "Then…it is time. . . . .for you to leave this plane. . . . . ."

"Ha! That's not possible. I will never leave this plane."

A smirk appeared on Marron's face. "Is that. . . . . so?" Holding out his hand, he revealed something he had been holding on to.

An amulet.

"Without this, can you still remain in this world?"

Count Katashi, too, was surprised, but that quickly changed to arrogance. "Fool! Even without that amulet, I won't leave. That is like a door for spirits to pass through the door separating the two. Without it, I can't even leave."

"But this is what granted you passage to this plane to begin with. And this was not even granted to you. You stole it, didn't you?"

"Does that matter now? Without it, I can never return."

"Really? Well, without it, would you be able to remain in this plane? Shall we find out?" And suddenly, Marron clenched his fist around it tighter, and the amulet broke into a thousand pieces.

"NO!" Count Katashi screamed in pain, holding his head. Beams of white light pierced through him. More and more came, and his soul was consumed by the white energy. The sorcerer hunters shielded their eyes from the luminosity, and as the light died, the hunters saw that Count Katashi was no longer there.

"Alright, Marron!" Carrot said. "You did it! You got rid of Count Katashi!"

The younger nodded, a tired smile forming on his lips. "Yes," he said, closing his eyes.

Tira watched the younger Glace. "Marron?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired, is all. I did defeat Count Katashi when he and I were battling in my mind, but it was not easy."

"You should rest, Marron," Chocolate said. "You've done so much."

"Perhaps I should," he replied softly. Then suddenly, he was still.

Carrot shook his head slightly, chuckling. "Marron, what am I gonna do with you?" he said aloud to his sleeping brother, as Gateau picked him up. Carrot went to Ami, cradling her in his arms, and the hunters left the mansion.

* * *

"Shouldn't we rest here just a bit longer?" Carrot complained. "You know that as soon as we go back, Big Momma will give us another assignment."

"Honestly, Carrot," Tira said. "I don't know how you can be so selfish. Other people need our help, and you want to rest?"

"Besides, Darling," Chocolate said, "we've stayed in that village for two weeks already."

"I don't think that was enough for Marron to heal completely."

"I'm fine, Brother," Marron insisted. "Really, I am."

"Er. . . . You're supposed to be on MY side, Marron!"

"Darling, if it's rest and fun that you want, I can help you!"

"CHOCOLATE, FOR THE LAST TIME. . . . . . GET OFF ME!"

"Sister!" Tira cried in protest.

Gateau stole a glance at Marron, who was just watching the spectacle before him. As Marron had rested during those two weeks, Carrot had told them that Marron had gotten his full memory. The blond body-builder decided to test the mage, just in case.

His shirt was suddenly ripped off, as he began posing in front of Marron. "LOOK AT ME!" he shouted.

Marron blinked for a second, then sighed, shaking his head, and turned away. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "My friends?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"We really must return to the church. Big Momma and Dotta are waiting for us. Let us not delay any longer." And he began to walk away.

Carrot couldn't help but smile. Marron's reaction was just as they had hoped it would be. The younger Glace once again ignored the crazy antics he and the others often did.

The other three followed the younger Glace through the forest environment. But Carrot hung back for a minute.

There was a glow behind him, and the young man turned around to see a woman appear. Her long, ebony hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail with a pink ribbon. She wore a simple dress, and an amulet around her neck. Upon seeing Carrot, she smiled gently.

Carrot blinked a couple times, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The image of the woman didn't go away.

Still, he wasn't sure if he could believe what he was seeing. "Mom?" he questioned.

"It's alright, Carrot," Apricot said in reply. "You're not seeing things."

"How is it that you're here?"

"You should ask your brother about that one."

A smirk crossed his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. "I should have guessed that Marron would know. So what are you doing here?"

"I was here earlier, actually."

Carrot looked up at her. "Really? Why?"

"Your brother needed help before going to face Count Katashi. A sort of push in the right direction, if you will."

"I see. So what are you doing here now?"

"I just wanted to see how everything turned out."

Carrot looked in the direction the others had walked away in. "Everything's fine, now. Marron has his memory back, and he's fine."

Apricot looked at her eldest son. "And yet, you're not completely satisfied, Carrot?"

He sighed. "I. . . . . . .I dunno. I mean, I'm happy for Marron, and I'm glad he has his memory back, because he doesn't have to wonder about himself."

"But. . . . .?"

"But. . . . well. . . . .could have been better for him not to know? Could it have been safer? He wouldn't have had to deal with killing a sorcerer, or sealing away forbidden magic. He could have led, more or less, a normal life."

"Would you have wanted to see him that way, Carrot?" Apricot asked. "Would you have liked seeing him live a normal life, slightly unhappy and always wondering who he was?"

Carrot looked down at the ground. "Well, no. . . . . ."

"Could you have been happy knowing that your brother didn't know who he was, and struggling with it?"

"No."

"So which one would you prefer?"

"It's just that. . . . . . ." He looked up at his mother, trying to think of the right words to say. "Was it right for us to make Marron remember himself the way he did? I mean, was it the right thing to do?"

Apricot just smiled. "Carrot, if Marron was able to remember everything from his past, that meant that he wanted to know. All you and the others did was help him out. The real decision was up to him."

"But Marron told us that some barrier in him mind broke, and that his memories just flooded out."

"But that barrier never would have broken, had Marron not wanted it to, Carrot."

Apricot smiled as she watched it settle in his head. "Of course you did the right thing. You were only thinking of what was right for your brother, and no one can do wrong there."

"So where will it go from here?" Carrot asked.

His mother shrugged. "Who's to say? But know, Carrot, that everything will turn out alright."

He smiled, nodding, as the amulet around her neck shined dimly, and she disappeared.

"Brother?" Marron's voice finally reached him. Carrot turned around to face his sibling. "Brother, what's taking you?"

Carrot just walked past him, a slight smirk on his lips. "Nothing," he replied. "Nothing at all."

"Brother, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Marron."

Carrot couldn't help but laugh at the suspicious look on his brother's face. Indeed, the old Marron he knew was back. He WAS happier knowing that his little brother wouldn't be confused or lost anymore. For the first in a long while, the hearts of both Glace brothers settled in peace.

**The End **


End file.
